Mist and Fox
by YaoiLover1998
Summary: I got So tired of looking unsuccessfully for a ZabuzaXNaruto so here. Oneshot, Lemon, Sex with a minor. blah blah. Wierd. Tell me what you think please.


Naruto ran up to the bridge. He looked around and saw Kakashi fighting Zabuza, Sasuke fighting Haku, and Sakura standing near the bridge maker. He ran over to Sasuke and saved Sasuke's ass. Sasuke stayed passed out as he moved him over to Sakura. Haku was still laying on the ground where he had left him. Zabuza was still fighting Kakashi and Kakashi almost killed him. Zabuza smiled as he dodged the attack. "Wait a minute." I yelled out. Kakashi and Zabuza paused, looking over at me. "Zabuza…you know that they plan to turn against you and kill you. I hear him right now, cursing at me from at the end of the bridge." I said. They listened and heard people move. Zabuza focused some chakra and made the fog lift, showing Gato's Fat ass. Gato laughed and made his ninja people come at us. "Zabuza, Join our side!" it wasn't an offer. It was a command. He grunted and fought with us. There was blood everywhere as they made their way to Gato. Naruto was a pissed mother fucker and ran at Gato, Demon nails slashing through Gato's flesh. Zabuza grinned as he watched the pure blood lust roll of this kid.

Gato died as soon as the nails ripped his body to shreds. He dropped dead, face first. Naruto was still itching for a fight and turned around, looking for any surviving enemies. When he saw nothing he gave a growl. He looked over at his teammates and saw them looking at him, wide eyed. Kakashi looked at Naruto carefully. Zabuza smiled and walked nearer to Naruto. "Boy get hold of your self. Your blood lust is rolling off you like a raging beast." Zabuza gave him an evil, tooth filled smile. Naruto calmed down and jumped in the water that was hundreds of feet below. Zabuza leaned over and watched him, amused at the wild card of a ninja. "Haku boy, you alright?" Haku appeared by his side the minute his name was spoken and Zabuza looked at him. "Yes Master. Do you need me to save the idiot or something else?" Zabuza thought it over and just said, "Hit the nerves in my arms to make them work again. Heal'em too." Haku nodded and did just that. Zabuza worked his arms for a moment before jumping over the edge to get the blonde.

Everyone stared at Haku and the place Zabuza had been moments before. Kakashi shrugged and helped the people who were just waking up. Sasuke stared at all the dead bodies. Sakura stared at Sasuke and checked on the bridge builder. He seemed alright and started to shout at his co-workers. Haku simply watched the water, looking for signs of Zabuza and Naruto. After a few minutes, he jumped over the edge to, to make sure that Zabuza was still alive. He found Zabuza carrying a passed out Naruto up to the surface. When he reached the surface, along with Haku, he stood on top of the water and made sure that the kid was breathing. When he was sure, he started to walk on top o fthe water towards the bank. They reached it and Zabuza set Naruto down on a bench.

"Where am I?" Naruto mumbled when he started to wake up.

"You're on the shore. Welcome back to the living, kid." Zabuza answered.

"Hey, I'm not a kid. I'm a shinobi." Naruto answered with narrowed eyes.

"Ease up kid. I'm only saying what I see you as, unless you want me to call you Gangu(1)."

"Whatever. Where's my team at?"

"With Haku on the bridge, Finishing it up."

"Why aren't we there?"

"Because it would have been stupid to move you when you were obviously comfortable."

That's when Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he was pressed up against Zabuza's shoulder. He jumped off it and cursed under his breath. "Don't worry kid, I wouldn't hurt you. You opened my eyes up to an enemy and you have earned my respect, young bloody thirsty one." "I-I'm not blood thirsty." Naruto answered. Zabuza gave a chuckle that made his bones shake a little. It was a chuckle he would want to hear any day. "Kid, I watched how you sliced through all those men, along with Gato himself. It surprised me and made me feel a dark desire. I want to teach you, young one. Teach you the ways of the blood thirsty. Come here kid, I won't bite you but once." he said with a chuckle, which sealed the deal.

"So, kid. Want to learn the ways?" "Hell Yes." Naruto answered without hesitation, making the man grin. "Alright but you have to listen to what I say and I will still call you kid." Naruto gave an evil smile. "I can live with being called a kid but I might not listen to you sometimes." "Oh. And by all means, explain why." Zabuza said with a slight frown. Naruto was still smiling as he straddled the mans lap. "If you tell me to stop, I simply wont listen." Naruto said as he rubbed his crotch against the other males and leaned in, nibbling on his ear. Zabuza groaned and grabbed his hips. "Kid, you're still a kid." "And your point. You seem to like the idea of breaking a law and how tight my ass will be when you shove your hard dick into it, making you moan in pleasure as I scream out in joy at being filled and pleasure as well." Naruto said, smirking when he saw the effect those words had on the man. The proof was pressed against his ass. He shook his hips, making the other man groan as the fabric rubbed against his tip.

Zabuza's hips snapped up, looking for friction and moaning deep in his throat when his erection pressed hard against Naruto's trapped dick. "Kodomo(2) you're going to probably be the best thing in my life, as well as the thing that will end it." "Hehe yeah probably." he said as he released Zabuza's erection from his pants. His eyes grew wide when he saw it. Zabuza raised an eye. "There a problem with my dick?" Naruto shook his head. "Nothing wrong its just…its so okii!(3)" Naruto said. Zabuza gave a chuckle and pulled Naruto down for a kiss. Naruto happily returned it and moaned when Zabuza pressed up against his smaller bulge. "Zabuza." it was nothing more than a breathy moan. Zabuza growled and bit the side of Naruto's neck. Naruto let out a whimper at the pained pleasure, but let him. When Zabuza let go, the wound healed up and left his imprint in the skin. He smiled and growled deep in his throat. Naruto's hands roamed over the body, trying to find sensitive spots.

His hands reached Zabuza's sensitive pink nubs that were currently erect because of the aspect of sex near. His fingers rolled the nubs, making Zabuza groan. Then he replaced one hand with his mouth as his other continued to rub the other. Zabuza arched into the pleasing touch, his hand currently working on getting Naruto naked. Zabuza heard a noise but dismissed it. He continued to rub his hands up and down on Naruto's sides. He slowly undid Naruto's pants and smiled when they younger's dick sprang up from his boxers. Zabuza gently pushed it back into the boxers and carefully took them off, with a little difficulty focusing because Naruto was currently trying to leave a hickey. He nearly came when he saw the naked blonde straddling his lap naked. He gave an appreciative moan and rolled the blonde over.

"Mmm you look delicious."

"T-Thank you." the blonde stuttered out.

"Boy, bend over this bench right now." Zabuza growled out.

Naruto did just that, moaning when something slick pressed against his hole. "God Zabuza, you keep this up and I'll come." Naruto gasped when he felt a stinging sensation in his lower cheeks. "Don't you come so early in the game. What fun is that?" Zabuza said in a playful, possesive growl. He continued to lick at the outer rim of Naruto's entrance, making him buck his hips forward. "Zabuza~" Naruto whined Zabuza smirked and sucked on four fingers. Then he slipped one of the four in. Naruto gave a whimper and pushed back against the finger. "Ohhhhh~ Zabuuuzzaaa~ Zabuza-Sama." the blonde moaned when another finger was added. When a third finger was in, he gave a low groan. The forth finger went in and he was pushed into a frenzy. "Zabuza if you don't stick it in now I will fucking get up and leave then jack off somewhere else!" Naruto threatened.

Zabuza gave a low chuckle and lined himself up with Naruto's entrance. "Do you really want me to go in dry? It will tear you up and make you bleed." Zabuza asked. "I don't care! Just put it in me!" Naruto nearly shouted. Zabuza, Being a caring man, flipped Naruto to where he faced the mans **Huge** erection. "Suck." Was the only command. Naruto opened his mouth and slowly sucked on the tip. Zabuza gave a groan and thrusted his dick into the mouth. Naruto took it in stride and deep throated him before slipping off with a *pop*. Naruto was breathless and when he was flipped back to the original position, he didn't notice until he felt something big push at his rear ends opening.

"Zabuza!" Naruto screamed when Zabuza penetrated him. Zabuza slowly and carefully entered him. He didn't stop until he met a caressing resistance. He let Naruto adjust to his size, biting and nipping at the available areas. When Naruto shook his hips, inviting him to do further. Zabuza bit his tongue to muffle a moan as he slowly rocked his hips further into that entrancing heat. The owner of said heat smiled and made his inner muscles give Zabuza a squeeze, making the man moan low and deep. "I-I lo-ve y-you-r m-moans an-d voi-ce." Naruto admitted, voice constantly breaking as he moaned in pleasure and panted, trying to catch his breath. "Zabuza,… Make me scream your name…. Fill Me with your come... Making me cry out in pure pleasure." He challenged. Zabuza gave a deep groan and thrusted as hard and fast as he could, lifting up the blondes' lower half, making the thrust deeper. Naruto gave a strangled groan, head lolling forward and mouth drooling. Zabuza quickly found the boys prostate, aiming a little higher and pounding into it so mercilessly that it was almost painful.

**Almost**

Naruto gave a strangled scream when he felt a hand wrap around his dick. "Z-Zabuza! Oh **Kami Hell yes!**" Naruto Screamed. "Kid, Scream My name when you come. Focus only on this right here!" Zabuza gave a single hard thrust with each word. Naruto nodded his head and suddenly cried out, "**ZABUZA!**" His walls clamped down hard on Zabuza's hard dick, making him give a grunt as he filled Naruto up, Definitely over flowing his inner tunnels. During all of this, Naruto was Cuming hard on the bench. He had a mini spasm when he felt an amazing warmth fill him. After a few minutes, Zabuza pulled out. "…What's that make us?" Naruto asked in nothing more than a whisper. "A student and his sensei with very special privileges until you come of age." Zabuza answered firmly. Naruto nodded and stood up, wincing when a pain shot up his back, the origin coming from his ass.

Zabuza smirked when he saw this, Putting his clothes back on. "Hehehe," he chuckled as he walked up behind Naruto. He gently laid his hands on Naruto's butt. "Mine." he gave another chuckle when he saw Naruto blush a deep red. Zabuza looked over at the bushes, smirking. Kakashi and Haku had passed out from blood loss when they had caught them and Sasuke was just coming on to the scene of the two passed out perverts. Zabuza looked down at the freshly dressed Naruto and whispered in his ear. "Apparently, Kakashi and Haku had walked in on us having fun and passed out from Nosebleeds. Sasuke just walked up. Want to give him a mini show?" Zabuza husked in his ear Naruto nodded and Zabuza backed up. "Naruto." was all Sasuke heard as he watched the Dobe and shark man. His eyes widened when they full out and out made out, grinding their body parts together. He got a nosebleed and passed out. Naruto and Zabuza looked over and Laughed. Then, they picked up the two young men and older man. They took them to that lady's house and set them on the beds. Naruto and Zabuza smiked and gave high-fives to each other.

"Hehehe we nailed the pervs." Naruto chuckled out. Zabuza gave a deep, Heartened chuckle.

"Only because of your young sexy body and my own Sexiness." Zabuza gave a playful smirk.

"True." Naruto kissed him on the jaw. "How about another round?" Naruto asked with a wicked smirk.

~End of Fic~

* * *

A/N

(1)Gangu-Toy

(2)Kodomo- kid or kids.

(3)Okii- big or huge.

OneShot

ZabuzaXNaruto


End file.
